


This Is My Design

by rebeccastiltskin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Deaths, Hannibal - Freeform, Manipulation, Murder, NBC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastiltskin/pseuds/rebeccastiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham's mind was fragile; a thing of beauty, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to test the elasticity of its boundaries. Starts after Rôti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connectivité

Setting it up was easy. The mind was an easy place to explore, especially when he knew so much about it. The specifics. It’s one thing to know another person, but something entirely different to know their mind; its intimacies, connections and most importantly, how to severe them. For Doctor Hannibal Lecter, this was exactly the knowledge that he held over Special Agent Will Graham. Graham’s mind was fragile; a thing of beauty, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to test the elasticity of its boundaries.

\--

The Chesapeake Ripper had been caught, in the eyes of the FBI, and for his own safety, Hannibal had decided to refrain from killing in this way until it once again suited him, however much some people deserved it. With the death of Gideon came the chance of expansion for Hannibal, a chance to explore new ways of humiliating the rude. The Ripper had been a crude form for him, one that he did not truly appreciate himself, but again it had just been an experiment. For now, more subtle arts would need to be implemented. The talk in the FBI was that of success, with many thanking each other for a job well done, but for Will Graham the job did not seem finished. 

For weeks now he had attempted to piece together the events of that evening. He knew the places he had been, and he knew that he had shot Doctor Gideon, but he had no idea where he had first seen him, or how he knew where he was. In his sessions with Hannibal, he had tried to explore the night and his thoughts surrounding it, but they seemed unconnected and he couldn’t trust himself. Hannibal had attempted to help him, and of course told him what happened between the two of them in his dining room. With some vital changes.

“Will. I need you to concentrate. What do you remember about the room? Who was there, and where?” 

Hannibal’s questions were nearly always the same, and Will’s answers were too. Hannibal felt quite safe from Will’s jumbled memory, but wanted to make sure he still tried. If Will, by some miracle, managed to remember he could be dealt with easily enough.

“The head of the table. Gideon took his place there. A guest of honour, but somehow judged for being so. He knew he shouldn’t really be there.” Will’s forehead creased in a mixture of frustration and concentration. “He felt real to me. I brought him to you. Or… I thought I did.”

It was at this point in every conversation that Will’s certainty wavered. Gideon had been with him, this much was true even the Forensics proved that, but Will still couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t the point at which Gideon escaped his custody. 

“Doctor Gideon never entered my office, nor my dining room. This much is a fact that I myself know. You drove to my house and you say he was with you. We must look at the options here. Did he escape from you? Did you have any of your blackouts?”

“I know that I was myself for this. I-I remember it all, it just doesn’t seem like I’m remembering correctly. At least, not all of it.” Will buried his head in his hands in exasperation.

“Do you remember our conversation? In my dining room?”

Will nodded.

“During our conversation, where was I, and where were you?”

“I was standing by the edge of the table. A corner. You were standing about half way down, the side with the plant covered wall.”

“This is true, Will. This is the truth of that evening. You would have had your back to Gideon, yes?” Hannibal’s eyes stared straight at Will, watching him slowly accept Hannibal’s truth over his own. It was true that Gideon had been in the room, he had spoken. It was essential, however, that Will was not aware of this. 

Will nodded again. “Whilst talking to you yes… but I swear… He… I don’t know.”

“If you had your back to him, it is possible that my reflection on the table, or the glass window seemed like another person in the room, Will. Maybe you simply saw what you needed to see.”

“What I needed to see?” Will’s voice rose slightly. 

“Yes.” Hannibal replied, calmly. “If he had escaped from you, you would not wish to believe that he had. That the possibility of him killing Doctor Bloom was in any part your fault.”

“So, you’re saying that I saw him because I couldn’t admit he’d outwitted me? Because he’d got away?”

“I’m saying it’s a suggestion. Miss Bloom is dear to you. You would not want to see her hurt, especially by your own hand. This… connection” he said the word slowly, “could easily have caused the illusion that Gideon was there.”

“I guess…”

“How else would you explain Doctor Gideon being at Miss Bloom’s house when you arrived? At what point did he leave my dining room?”

Will looked up at Hannibal. “I don’t know. I don’t remember him leaving. Just myself taking your car to find him.”

“Exactly, Will. If he did not leave, but was outside Miss Bloom’s house, how can he have been here?”

Will stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He walked around the office thinking for a couple of minutes before answering. Hannibal remained seated.

“He can’t.”


	2. Sans Cœur

The ivory keys moved seamlessly under his fingers, the fluidity of the soft notes filled the minds of his guests with warmth and security before it slowly faded out. A moment’s silence. Awestruck applause. A bow.

This was the third dinner party that Hannibal had thrown since it had been requested. His old colleagues and fellow operagoers revered his cooking and admired his hosting. In addition to his distinguished guests, Hannibal had invited three FBI workers; Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom and, of course, Will Graham. After a well thought out, and thoroughly enjoyed banquet, Hannibal had been persuaded to perform, “just like the good old days”. Ever the gentleman, how could he refuse? 

Hannibal’s work colleagues had mingled with his other guests with ease. Will, however, had shuffled around the room awkwardly for a while, before later leaving the dining room completely. One conversation too many. Having seen Will leave in the corner of his eye, Hannibal gracefully excused himself from his conversation and closely followed him from the room.

“Enjoying the party then, Will?” Hannibal entered his office, seeing Will standing by the stag statue gently caressing its antlers, completely lost in thought. Hannibal walked over to his chaise lounge and sat down delicately, undoing his jacket button as he did so. His voice seemed to bring Will out of his mind and back into the room.

“I’m not really one for mixing with people. Especially not these people.” He said, turning to face the Doctor. “If I get asked about my relationship status once more, or told about the shocking affair of a bunch of people I don’t know…”

Hannibal chuckled lightly. “They do take some getting used to. Material wealth, and family connections, that is all that they truly appreciate. A scandal to them is like the most tender meat. Succulent and to be savoured.”

“Yes, well, I’d appreciate it if stopped talking about them. Or about anything at all, for that matter.” Will paused. “They must get bored of talking about themselves so much.”

“You’d think. Each of them lives purely for themselves.” He paused. “And for the scandals of others.” Hannibal slowly stood up, re-buttoning his suit jacket and smoothing his lapel. “Come, Will. You wouldn’t want miss out on dessert.”

“Accompanied by riveting conversation, I’m sure.” Will grimaced.

“Just caramel sauce.” 

\------

Will surveyed the scene in front of him. Another day, another crime scene. Whenever Jack Crawford entered his classroom, Will knew that the rest of the day would be stressful, trying and that he wouldn’t sleep well that night. Not that he seemed to be able to do that anymore anyway. It had been eight weeks since Will had killed Doctor Gideon, and he had been to many crime scenes in that time. This was different. A killer of design. 

“The female’s heart has been removed and isn’t anywhere here. His is intact, but was pulled out. He was alive when it happened by the looks of it. I’m reckoning he died first.” Doctor Beverly Katz stood up, removing her gloves with a sharp snap. “All yours, Will.”

“They’re a couple. They didn’t deserve to love each other anymore. The murderer was involved somehow, maybe scorned. He needed her to see the error of her ways. She probably cheated on him, or hid her marriage.” Will paused in thought. “Check recent divorce reports, marriage counsellors’ records.” Will was standing over two corpses. Their skin was mottled, only being found a couple of days after their deaths. The bodies had been placed close together, embracing. “I’m sure you’ll find Mr. and Mrs. Roland somewhere too.”

“You think these two are connected to the couple last month?” Jack Crawford was pacing at the edge of the crime scene but paused as Will spoke. Concern etched into the lines of his face.

“It’s obvious. The killer knows their problems, but disagrees with their attempts to severe their relationships. Maybe he’s religious, maybe he’s jealous. He’ll definitely do this again. ” Will took a couple of steps back from the bodies. “He’s not finished. See if you can find other couples in the area in a similar situation. They’ll be next. We need to find out who he is. This is personal. This is a design.”

“Well then. We need to make sure we catch this son of a bitch before he does.”

\------

“Barigoule of pork heart stew.”

Doctor Lecter carefully set down two plates next to Jack Crawford and his wife, before returning to the kitchen for his own. He brought a bottle of red wine with him. Light, airy strings played quietly in the background. 

“A refill, Mrs Crawford?” he offered, the bottle hovering over her glass.

“Yes please. Just half a glass though.”

“You always seem to outdo yourself, Hannibal. This looks delicious.” Jack beamed at Hannibal across the table, eager to start eating. “This pig must’ve been a lively fellow.”

“Indeed he must. Let’s hope it is. Please, eat.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

The dinner conversation was relatively light. Jack and Bella were talking to each other normally again, the subject of her cancer always at the edge of their minds, but pushed aside for normality’s sake. That was what she wanted and, in a way, what Jack needed too. He had enough to deal with at work.

“So, Bella.” Hannibal began. “Have you considered seeing Doctor Sirdis, like I suggested?”

“We don’t need couples counseling now, Doctor Lecter. We’ve got past that. Right, baby?” Jack looked at his wife across the table, reaching his hand across to hers. She didn’t take it, but looked back at him with a small smile.

“Actually, Jack. I think we should try it. Please.” She added as he opened his moth to protest. He closed it and gave a small nod. She moved her gaze from her husband to Hannibal. “How can I contact him?”

Hannibal smiled as she took her husband’s hand.


End file.
